Non-canon Kingdom Hearts
You may be looking for Kingdom Hearts ideas. Non-cannon Kingdom Hearts ideas are defined as any Kingdom Hearts ideas that aren't derived from the works of Disney or Square-Enix. Non-cannon transformations Meridell (neopets the darkest faerie) * Sora: a yellow Kacheek(with his hair and eyes still on his head).(In his Drives His shirt and colour change, but not his hair). * Donald: a white lenny (but still his same size). * Goofy: a red gelert. Kanto (Pokemon) *Sora: A Pokemon Trainer wearing a version of Red's outfit from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Or a Pikachu with Sora's hair and jacket. *Donald: A Psyduck. *Goofy: A Squirtle. *Mickey: A Ratatta. Lyoko (Code Lyoko) *Sora: dress like a Samurai with The keyblade on the back. *Donald: A virtual version of Paperink. *Goofy: A virtual version of Super Goof *Mickey: A virtual version of himself Soul Society (Bleach) *Sora: Like Ichigo's Soul Reaper uniform, but with Sora's armor details. *Donald: Regular Soul Reaper uniform. *Goofy: Same as Donald. *Mickey: Squad Captain uniform. Valley of Peace (Kung Fu Panda) *Sora: transforms to a fox with his clothes. *Donald: will still stay the same but has different clothes. *Goofy: will still stay the same but like Donald, his clothes has altered. *Mickey: will still stay the same but like his two friends, his clothes have also altered. Kimba's Jungle *Sora: transforms back to a lion cub but in Osamu Tezuka design. *Donald: transforms back to a hornbill but like Sora, he also have the design. *Goofy: transforms back to a tortoise but in Tezuka's design. *Mickey: transforms to a meerkat in Tezuka's design. Prehistoric Earth (Clan of the Cave Bear) *Sora: Exactly like normal, but the language he speaks in cutscenes is the same as the Clan. *Donald: Same as Sora. *Goofy: Same as Sora. *Mickey: Same as Sora. Halo *Sora: Spartan armor. *Donald: Custom Armor (helmetless) *Goofy: Same as Donald. Twilight *Sora: Normal real teenager clothes, while keeping his color scheme *Donald: An actual duck with blue accents. *Goofy: A Pluto-like dog The Big Shell (MGS2) *Sora: Dressed in a uniform similar to Snake's *Donald: Normal, but clothes darker blue *Goofy: Same as Sora, but without headband and regular shoes *Mickey: Same as normal, but with grey/greyish-yellow camoflage color scheme Non-canon worlds Lego/toy themes *'Sentai Mountain' / Exo-Force *'Station TREX' / Dino Attack *'Morcia' / Knights Kingdom *'Voya Nui' / bionicle'' Video games *'Mushroom Kingdom' / Super Mario Bro. *'Kongo Bongo' / Donkey Kong Country *'Spiral Mountain'/''Banjo-Kazooie'' *'Isle O' Hags'/''Banjo-Tooie'' *'Windy' / Conker's Pocket Tales *'Nosgoth' / Legacy of Kain *'London 2003' / House of the Dead *'Meridell' / '' Neopets: The Darkest Faerie'' *'Paris France/Sly Cooper *'Lylat System/Star Fox *'Mobius/Sonic the Hedgehog *'DomeWorld/Custom Robo *'Halo' / '' Wikipedia:Halo:Combat Evolved'' *'Free Country, U.S.A.' / Homestar Runner *'Volcano Island '/''Wikipedia:Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island'' *'Kanto' and Hoenn regions/'' Pokemon series *'The Big Shell, Oil Tanker'/''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' TV shows *'Endsville' / The Grim adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *'Grand Line' / One Piece *'Bikini Bottom' / Spongebob Squarepants *'South Park' / South Park *'Bunny Island' / Evil Con Carne *'New Jersey' / Aqua Teen Hungerforce *'Dragon World' / Dragonball Z Note:It will be like the new Olympus Coliseum(KH,KH:COM & KH2) *'Cosmic Era' / Gundam Seed *'Foster's Mansion' / Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends *'Jump City' / Teen Titans *'Springfield' / The Simpsons *'Quahog, Rhode Island' / Family Guy *'Jersey City' / Megas XLR *'Warner Bro. Studios' / Looney Tunes *'New New York''' / Futurama *'Earth-616' / Marvel Universe *'BendingNations/Avatar:The Last Airbender *'Feudal Era'/Inuyasha *'Sunnydale'/''Buffy the Vampire Slayer *'The Land Of The Paranormal'/''The X-Files *'Lyoko'/Code Lyoko *'Wasabi World'/Chop Socky Chooks *'Soul Society''' / Bleach *'Panda's Valley' / Skunk Fu! *'Marzipan City''' / Chowder (TV series) *'Galleria Mall''' / 6teen *'Evergreen Forest''' / The Raccoons *'Hope Island' / Captain Planet and the Planeteers *'Kimba's Jungle' / Kimba the White Lion *"Benedict Arnold Middle School/Detention Movies *'Glacier pass''' / Ice Age (movie) *'Middle Earth' / The Lord of the Rings *'Hogwarts' / Harry Potter *'Camp Cyrstal Lake / ''Friday the 13th *'Elm Street / Nightmare on Elm Street *'Transylvania' / Van Helsing *'Robot city' / Robots *'Skull island' / King Kong (2005 film) *'Death Star/Coruscant'/ Star Wars *'Valley of Peace''' / Kung Fu Panda* *'Nitro City''' /''Speed Racer'' *'Malaria' / Igor *'Forks, Washington'/''Twilight'' *'New York City'/''The Mask'' *Note: Valley of Peace is kind of similar to Panda's Valley, another idea world. *'Frozen Manhattan' / The Day After Tomorrow Comics/Other Sources *'Gossamer''' / Las Lindas *'Gotham City' / Batman *'Prehistoric Earth' / Clan of the Cave Bear *'Asgard', Midgard, and Niflheim / Norse Mythology Tv Ads *'Mcdonaldland' / Mcdonaldland *'Dinotown''' / Dudley The Dinosaur Non-cannon summons :''This section needs to be sorted by the types of media that the summons are from. *'Wooldoor Sockbat' / '' Drawn Together'' *'Bartok' / Anastasia *'Woody Woodpecker' / The Woody Woodpecker Show *'Yakko, Wakko, and Dot' / '' Animaniacs'' *'Shippo' / Inuyasha *'Alien Hominid' / Alien Hominid *'Spider-Man' / Marvel Comics *'Raven' / Teen Titans *'R2-D2' / Star Wars *'Master Yoda' / Star Wars *'Michael Jackson and Zombies' / Thriller *'Falco Lombardi'/ Star Fox *'Shinn/Destiny Gundam' / Gundam SEED *'Army of the Dead' / The Lord of the Rings *'Hercule' / Dragonball Z *'Crazy Frog' / Jamster! *'Peter Griffin' / Family Guy *'Homer Simpson' / The Simpsons *'Hedwig'/''Harry Potter *'Chick P, Chuckie Chan, and K.O Joe'/''Chop Socky Chooks *'Johnny "SAINT Prototype Number" 5'/''Short Circuit'' *'Captain Planet'/''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' *'Ayla'/''Clan of the Cave Bear'' *'Dr. Rabbit'/''Colgate (toothpaste) *'Kon' / Bleach *'Miles' / Las Lindas *'Crash Bandicoot ' / Crash Bandicoot (series) *'Spyro the Dragon''' / Spyro the dragon (series) *'Takanuva''' / BIONICLE *'Stanley Ipcus' / The Mask *'Connor MacLeod'/''Highlander *'Solid Snake'/''Metal Gear (series)'' *'Wonderbot'/''Robots'' *'Odin'/''Norse Mythology'' (You guys are totally gonna kill me, but I had to) *'Po and, or Furious Five '/''Kung Fu Panda'' *'Chowder'/''Chowder (TV series) (I couldn't resist putting these two in:) *'Alfred Hitchcock'/''Alfred Hitchcock show'' *'Samara Morgan'/''The Ring'' Non-Canon allies from video games *'Master Chief' / Halo (Wikipedia:Halo:Combat Evolved) *'Tormund and Roberta' / Meridell (Neopets: The Darkest Faerie) NOTE:Tormund and Roberta are the first allies that don't need to replace Donald or Goofy. *'Mario' / Mushroom Kingdom (Super Mario Bros.) *'Homestar Runner' / Free Country, U.S.A. (Homestar Runner) *'Raiden'/ MGS2: Sons of Liberty *'Star Fox team'/ Star Fox: Assault Non-Canon allies from TV Shows and movies *'Ichigo Kurisaki' / Soul Society (Bleach) *'Chowder, Mung Daal, Schnitzel, Truffles, Panini, Ms. Endive, and Gazpacho' (Chowder (TV series) *'Jonesy, Caitlin, Wyatt, Jen, Jude, Nikki' ([[Wikipedia:6teen|6teen) *'Matoro' / BIONICLE *'Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris, Rupert Giles, Spike' ([[Wikipedia:Buffy The Vampire Slayer|Buffy The Vampire Slayer) *'Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Walter Skinner, The Lone Gunmen, John Dogget, Deep Throat' ([[Wikipedia:The X-Files|The X-Files) *'Jason Vorhees' temporary, Clay Miller (Friday the 13th) *'Edward Cullen', Bella Swan and Jacob Black (Twilight) *'Rodney' and Fender (Robots) *'Neo' and Morpheus (The Matrix) *'Homer', Marge, Lisa and Bart (The Simpsons) *'The Griffin Family', Joe Swanson, Glen Quagmire, and Cleveland (Family Guy) .Shareena, Gug, Duncan, The Twins, Emmitt, Shelley, Jim.(Detention ) .Molly O.(Generation O!) Non-Canon allies from comics and other sources *'Mora', Minos, Randall, Sarah, Rachael, Idward, Miles, and Taffy (Las Lindas) *'Megaman' and Luigi (Heroes, Inc.) *'Superman', Batman, The Hulk, and Spiderman (various comic books) Non-Canon Villains from TV shows and movies *'Tai Lung' / Kung Fu Panda *'XANA' / Code Lyoko *'Baboon, Dragon, and Ninja Monkeys'/ Skunk Fu! *'Jason Vorhees' / Friday the 13th *'Freddy Kreuger' / Nightmare on Elm Street *'Vezon & Fenrakk' / BIONICLE *'Piraka' / BIONICLE *'The Master, Angel, Father Caleb, The Trio' ([[Wikipedia:Buffy The Vampire Slayer|Buffy The Vampire Slayer) *'The Cigarette Smoking Man, The Syndicate, Eugene Victor Tooms, Donnie Pflaster, The Übermenscher and Gene Gogolak, Knowle Rohrer' ([[Wikipedia:The X-Files|The X-Files) Non-Canon Villains from video games *'Revolver Ocelot, Solidus Snake' (MGS2: Sons of Liberty) Spoilers and Plots *On Voya Nui, Sora and the gang have to face a lot of Heartless-transformed Matoran and face the Piraka, but mainly lose. Thok makes a deal with them that he would secretly help them find a so-called "Mask of Life" and defeat the Piraka. Soon, the Toa Inika arrive and help them defeat the Piraka, but Thok shockingly joins them. They soon find Vezon—Vezok's double—and a giant Fenrakk in possession of the mask. And Zexion of Organization XIII assists him. Vezon is defeated and some of the mask's power engraved in the keyblade(s) and weapons of the group, but the mask lost in the waters of Mahri Nui. Sora and the gang depart, wishing the Inika good luck. *At the Big Shell, Sora and his friends are caught off guard by 3 soldiers, with more constantly arriving. Soon after, they discover that they have been locked in a storage room in Strut E. Not long after that, they hear gunshots and speech outside. Then, the door to the storage opens, and Raiden walks in and rescues them. After a long argument, he finally tells the gang where they are and what he's doing there. Just then, 3 more soliers enter the room, and the four of them are forced to fight. After that, Sora and his friends make their way onto the D-E connecing bridge, and see several more soldiers attempting to shoot at a strange woman on the other side of the bridge to the center. After all their ammunition is wasted, the woman quickly destroys both the soldiers and the bridge to the core. Soon after, they enter a room where a strange man named Vamp attacks them with the help of several Heartless, but before he can get at them, a man that calls himself Iroquoi Pliskin walks in the door and quickly begins shooting. Vamp and the Heartless quickly flee the scene. Later on, right when they are about to make their way to Strut H, Fatman appears on the roof of Strut E and taunts them into coming and fighting him. After he gets finished off, and all his bombs deactivated, they go along the 1-2 connector and get attacked by Solidus Snake in a jet. After destroying the jet, before it can fall in the water, a RAY hops out of the water and catches it. After a long monologue by Solidus, Sora and his friends are forced to use the pontoon bridges to get to Shell 2. But soon after hey start off along the bridge, an army of flying Heartless attack. After they finish, they make their way to the Shell 2 core, and learn of a group called the Patriots. After this, Plisken calls and answers "Yes" to a question Raiden asked him after the jet fight: "Are you Solid Snake?." Soon after this, Snake's friend Otacon tells them that the Big Shell is realy a housing for a gigantic Metal Gear. They learn that Otacon's sister, Emma, is the only one that can disable it. Afterward, Emma winds up being killed, but not before she can activate the virus designed to damage the Metal Gear's "brain." After this, Sora and his friends wind up getting captured and brought into the Metal Gear, robbed of their weapons. After getting them back, they move on with Solid Snake to the next room, where they must fight a seemingly endless array of soldiers to continue. After this, they make their way to the upper level, leaving Snake behind after he said to keep going. They are then forced to fight a RAY. Afterward, the Metal Gear surfaces, and after a long cutscene, the Metal Gear smashes into the nearby city of Manhattan. After fighting and defeating Solidus, the world's Keyhole appears on the statue in front of the City Center. After sealing it, Raiden is reunited with Rosemary, and Snake decides to join Sora and his friends(as a summoned character). They soon leave, but not before Otacon is able to explain that this world is going through a strange anomaly that seems to be altering the timestream in a strange way(allowing Sora and his friends to access the Big Shell again or the Tanker at any time). (Sorry if this was a little long, I just got so invlovled.) *After entering Springfield, Sora and his friends are found walking along the highway by Marge Simpson, who offers to let them stay at the Simpsons' house. When they arrive, they meet Bart, who tricks them, along with Milhouse, into going with him to the abandoned warehouse near the Duff brewery. On the way there, they meet up with Homer, who decides to come with them after discovering that they'd be close to the "Duff place." When they get there, they all start bouncing around on old matresses, when suddenly a bunch of Heartless attack, and they are forced to fight. After this, they discover that none other than Franky the Squealer gave away the fact that Sora and his friends were in Springfield to the leader of Organization XIII. After this, Heartless begin to attack them much more frequently. Come nightfall, they decide to hide out in the elementary school, where they meet Lisa, cowering from the Heartless outside. They learn that the Heartless seem to be flocking toward Montgomery Burns' manor. They decide to make their way to the manor, only to be attacked by Smithers and Burns' guard dogs. After the fight, they enter Burns' manor and begin wandering the hallways until, finally, when they enter the foyer, a Heartless-controlled Burns, together with two large Heartless, attacks the group. After he is defeated, Burns' thoughts and behavior return to normal, and all of Springfield celebrates. However, before they leave, Homer begs them to let him come with them, resulting in Homer becoming one of their most powerful summonable characters. .When their ship cashes near a school Sora and the gang are now kids,they find the school is full of heartless. Sora meets up with a kid named Emment who thinks aliens are behind this,Emment goes with them to investageate the school.they are surroued by heartless.They are saved by a goth girl named Shareena Wickett.She tells them to meet her in the computer room there they meet the twins Lemonajella, and Orangajella who expans that they thacher Eugenia P. Kisskillya is giveing kids more Detentions then before and she is sending heartless to kidnapped the kids.Sora decends to help them out when they hear a girl scream. in the hallways the scream came form a girl scout named Shelly Kelly who is being cased by heartless. after they rescue her a heartless kindnapps Sora`s friends. he almost gets capared himshelf when he is saved by a kid with a yo-yo called Duncan Bubble,a Latino kid named Gug,and a comic book fan named Jim Kim. Emment,Shareena,Shelly and the twins caech up with them. all 8 of the kids theam up with Sora to save the school and the others.makeing it the first time Sora has more then two people in the party. they show up in the Detention room to find a heartless-controlld Kisskilla arter a boss battle. Kisskilla is defeated and return to her old self giveing the kids Detention for attcaking the theacher.but they perfur it regur without heartless then no detntenion at all. after getting back togeter with his friends Sora sleds the keyhole and says good bye to the kids but before they give him a new keychan and Shareena kisses him on the check. Original Theme Songs and Made-Up Theme Songs for new worlds *'Move Along' by All-American Rejects *'Dead Memories' by Slipknot *'Decode' by Paramore and Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap New Voice actors and Extra New Characters Jaleel White: Sonic the Hedgehog Novie Edwards: Leshawana Tom Kenny: Spongebob Squarepants/Thok David Hayter: Solid Snake Quinton Flynn: Raiden Kira Vincent Davis: Mora Travis Willingham: Minos Vic Mignona: Miles Stephanie Sheh: Taffy Caitlin Glass: Rachael Wendee Lee: Sarah Chris Patton: Randall Seth McFarlene: Peter Griffin, Brian Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Glen Quagmire Seth Green: Chris Griffin Robert Englund: Freddy Kreuger Richard Cox: Idward =List of worlds that has Heartless, Unbirths, and Nobodies, and one of the Organization XIII members *''Springfield'' (The Simpsons) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Soldier/Red Nocturne/Neoshadow/Large Body **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Creeper **'Organization member(s):' None **'Unbirths:' *''New Jersey'' (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Darkball/Soldier/Large Body/Hot Rod **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Assassin/Sniper **'Organization member(s):' Larxene **'Unbirths:' *''Hogwarts'' (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) **'Hearless:' Soldier/Neoshadow/Wizard/Book Master **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Sorcerer **'Organization member(s):' Marluxia **'Unbirths:' *''Camp Crystal Lake'' (Friday The 13th) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Gargoyle Knight/Trick Ghost/Night Walker **'Nobodies:' Creeper/Dragoon **'Organization member(s):' None **'Unbirths:' *''Bikini Bottom'' (Spongebob Squarepants) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Neoshadow/Aeroplane/Trickmaster **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Creeper/Dancer **'Organization member(s):' None **'Unbirths:' *''New New York'' (Futurama) **'Heartless:' Aeroplane/Magnum Loader/Surveillance Robot/Wyvern **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Sniper **'Organization member(s):' Xigbar **'Unbirths:' *''Jump City'' (Teen Titans (TV series) **'Heartless:' Crescendo/Shadow/Neoshadow/Soldier/Aeroplane **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Assasin/Creeper/Sniper **'Organization member(s):' Lexaeus **'Unbirths:' *''Sunnydale'' (Buffy The Vampire Slayer) **'Heartless:' Crescendo/Shadow/Neoshadow/Soldier/Graveyard **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Dancer/Creeper **'Organization members(s):' Saix **'Unbirths:' *''The Land Of The Paranormal'' (The X-Files) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Magnum Loader/Devastator **'Nobodies:' Dragoon/Dusk/Gambler **'Organization member(s):' Luxord **'Unbirths:' *''Galleria Mall'' (6teen) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Soldier/Aeroplane/Storm Rider **'Nobodies:' Dancer/Creeper/Sniper **'Organization member(s):' Xaldin **'Unbirths:' *''Lyoko'' (Code Lyoko) **'Heartless:' **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Creeper/Gambler/Dragoon **'Organization member(s):' Vexen = See also = *Kingdom Hearts